The Dating Game
by DaydreamerII
Summary: Who will wonder woman choose.....
1. Chapter 1

The Dating game

"Welcome all , I am Chuck Rogers and I am your host to The Dating Game. (applause). Today we have a special treat for you, today Wonder Woman will finally choose which of this trio that she wants to be with.. Now she already knows who they are so this game will be a tad different. Our men are none other that Superman, batman and Aquaman.(cheers). Now lets bring out Wonder Woman. (Diana enters). (wolf whistles and applause).

"Hi Chuck, its nice to see you ."

"Wonder Woman we welcome you to the show, would you please tell us a little about you ."

"first of all Chuck, please call me Diana. Well my name is Diana and I am the princess of Themyscira. My mission is to bring love ,peace and hope to everyone of this mans world."

"Well Diana its time to play the game, are you ready?"

"Chuck I already know who I choose .."

"Diana you know you must ask questions to these fine gentlemen and then choose."

"sigh, fine I will go by your rules."

Diana sits in her chair.

"question number 1 - where would you take me on our first date?"

S - "I would fly you to the moon."

B - "I would take you dancing in Paris."

A - "I would show you the oceans."

"second question is how would you describe the person to your right?"

S - (looks at Batman) He is dark and mysterious, always wants to do things his way, he is very intelligent, and he knows how to protect his city."

B - (glares at Aquaman) - He thinks he is King, he is good with sea creatures and he can swim good.)

A - (looks at superman) - He is a big boy scout, He is strong and he likes to rescue women in distress.)

"third question is why should I pick you?"

S - " I can protect you, I can fly with you to anywhere you want to go. I will fight monsters for you." He goes on and on till the host stops him.

B - ( you shouldn't choose me, if I let you in my life then you will get hurt. I will not give in n to your every whim instead I will challenge you. I would probably hurt you by pushing you away princess)

A - (whispers to Batman "what kind of stupid answer is that?")

B- (glares)

A - ( I will make you a queen of the waters. We can visit your mother as often as you wanted.)

The host interrupted " We will be right back right after this commercial."

Commercial - Are you tired of not knowing w hat to do ? Then I suggest you get my answer ball. It will guide your decisions. All you have to do is ask it a question and the answer will appear like magic. But don't take my word ask the Flash. He gets on screen saying "I used to have trouble with my daily decisions but now I shake this ball and voila I know what to do." this can be yours for a small price of $9.99 but wait if you call within the next 10 minutes you will also get this table for it to sit upon. Call now before it is too late.

"We are back, well Wonder Woman have you made your decision?"

"I already told you Chuck that I have."

"Well lets call them over one by one and you can tell them why you chose him or why you didn't."

Superman comes over

"Kal, you know I love you but only as a best friend, so I didn't choose you. Our friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to ruin that besides I know of a certain reporter who has fallen for you and I for one will not be in the way." He hugs her and smiles anyway.

Aquaman pushes Batman out of the way. " I am tired of waiting on this, Diana tell them all that you choose me."

"Arthur, you are a dear friend to me, I know that you can offer me a lot but you are not the one I choose either." Before she says anything else he pushes her aside and stomps off.

Batman smiles a small smile and steps over to Diana.

"Batman, I know you are saying things to push me away from you, but I know you and everything about you. No matter what happens you can not push me away. I fell for you and I want to tell the whole world that I love you. You are the man I choose, You are the one I want to be with. You don't have to protect me, you don't have to do anything but love me back."

"What about it Batman do you accept Diana's love for you, do you want to be with her?" chuck asked.

"Diana you know I have reasons on why we shouldn't be together,"

"sigh, Yes I know Batman"

"But…." Doing Something totally out of character for him, He grabs her , wraps his arms around her dips her and then gives her a very passionate kiss. ( The audience stands up and cheers.)

"I take that as a yes he will. So Batman and Wonder Woman we are going to send you to Paris for that date and hopefully your love will soar like an eagle."

"well folks you seen it here first, and that is the end of the show, stay tuned next week when we ask Hawk girl who she chooses , The green lantern, The flash or Hawkman."

The audience goes wild again.

Batman picks up Wonder Woman and carries her of the set. The End.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dating game 2 (B- Batman, C – Chuck , 1 is first contestant, 2 is 2nd contestant and 3 is 3rd contestant. I don't own anything but my stories.)

C -" We are back with Batman today on the dating game to see if he wants to stay with Wonder Woman or choose another."

B -"I already know what I want Chuck."

C - "Well Batman we must do the whole game before you can tell us. So lets see our new contestants on the show."

"Our first lady is the quiet and frisky type. She loves animals especially her cats. Say hello contestant one."

1 - "Helloooo Batman, I want to put my claws in you."

"Our second lady is a dark temptress; she can bring out the evil in you. Say hello contestant number 2."

2 – "Hello Beloved, I missed you."

C- "Our third lady is one who can take care of herself. Say hello to Batman, contestant number 3."

3 – "Hiya Bats, you haven't changed a bit."

B – "Chuck I don't like games, I already know who I want."

C- "Batman our sponsor would like you to enjoy this. So sit back, and ask your questions."

B – "Fine, contestant number 1, have you turned over a new leaf?

1 – "Why Batman, purr's, you like it when I'm bad."

B – "Number 2, have you left the ways of your father yet?"

2 – "Beloved, If you would just join Daddy, then all would be good between all of us."

B – "Number 3, why aren't you taking care of Gotham?"

3 – "Unlike you, I rest once and awhile."

B – "Number one, why do you think we should be together?"

1 – "Really Batman, you know we are purrrfect together. Good and bad make such a great couple."

B – "Number 2, same question."

2 – "Beloved, you know we are destined to be together, Join Daddy and can rule the world together, in complete bliss."

B – "Number three, same question?"

3 – "I always had a crush on you Bru I mean Batman, We work good together."

B – "Chuck, can I tell you Now who I want?"

C – "After this message from our Sponsor."

_. Sponsor – Come on down to the new gag shop where all the jokes are cheap and practically available at all times. You can find us near the Asylum and Remember the_

_jokes on you._

C – "Welcome back, alright Batman lets bring these ladies over to you and you can tell them your answer face to face."

B – " Cat woman, there was a time I wanted you , I thought we could be together but your habit of being bad and not wanting to change will always come in between us. I'm sorry but I can't be with you." Takes his bat rope and ties her with it, and leans her up against the wall.

"Talia, our time is over, You will always be a follower of your dad and I will do my best to stop him and you and stop calling me beloved, there is only one person I want to call me that and it isn't you." Takes his bat cuffs and cuffs her and leans her on the wall beside Cat woman.

"Batgirl, Get back to work guarding the city besides I'm too old for you, Perhaps you should ask Robin out, he's more your type anyway. Now If you would take these two back to the Arkham where they belong."

"As I said it before, I know who I want. Bring her out here Chuck."

C – "Wonder Woman please come on out here to the front."

Wonder Woman smiles as she comes out and takes Batman's hand.

Batman takes her hand and leans down on one knee. You hear the surprises in everyones voices.

B – "Wonder Woman, I have tried to push you away, you stood firm, I hurt you , you loved on me. I have come to the realization that I don't want to live my life without you in it, would you honor me by becoming my wife and making my life whole?"

WW – "YESSS Batman my sweet Batman, I will marry you for all eternity. No more dating game for you, for you are mine as I am yours. I love you with all my heart."

B – "I love you for now until the end of time." Batman swoops up Wonder Woman and kisses her passionately in front of everyone, letting his heart win over the Bat finally.

C- "Well there you have it folks. The true Happily Ever After. We will see you next time on the Dating game."


End file.
